The Price of a Secret Identity
by Sword of Moonlight
Summary: Videl gets to the bottom of the Great Saiyaman's secret identity with a spanking! F/M


Videl stalked Gohan past the outskirts of Satan City. She felt certain Gohan was actually the Great Saiyaman. The evidence had been piling up in her mind, and today was the day she intended to find out for sure. If she did not find the proof she needed by following him home, she would get him to admit it one way or the other.

Far into the wilderness, Videl noticed Gohan glancing over his shoulder in her direction.  
_That little punk,_ she thought, _he probably noticed me a long time ago. He's not going to do anything to show he's the Great Saiyaman now that he knows I'm following him. Well, that does it!_

"Hey Gohan!" Videl shouted as she stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Oh, hey Videl," Gohan said, feigning surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"Don't play dumb! You knew I've been following you! I wanted to see proof for myself that you're the Great Saiyaman, because I know you're him!"  
"Huh?! What?! The Great Saiyaman? Heh, heh, you must be joking right? That's not me!" Gohan denied, in an obvious panic.  
"Admit it! I know you are!" Videl shouted as she took a step forward.  
"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about, Videl!"  
"Grrr, don't treat me like I'm a stupid child, Gohan!"  
"I'm not! It's just me. Gohan. No Great Saiyaman here! Heh heh."  
"Hmph," Videl put her fists down, "fine. If you're going to treat me like a child, then I'll treat you like one."

Videl walked up to Gohan and grabbed him by the wrist, moving past him and tugging him along.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!"  
She walked up to a large rock and sat down on it. She then gripped Gohan's wrist with both hands and tugged him forward, yanking him across her lap. In spite of his objections, Videl proceeded to give Gohan a firm slap on the butt.

"Yeow! Videl! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"If you won't admit you're the Great Saiyaman when I ask you, then I guess I'll have to spank a confession out of you!"

Videl raised her hand up high again and brought it down onto Gohan's butt. Gohan squeeled and whined and protested as Videl continued to smack his bottom again and again.  
_I know I could stop her from doing this,_ Gohan thought amidst the spanking, _but I can't show off my strength in front of her! Then she'll _know_ I'm the Great Saiyaman!_  
Gohan squirmed and tried to free himself without using an abnormal amount of strength.

"Hold still or else!" Videl shouted, trying to keep him pinned down. "All right, that does it!"  
Videl grabbed ahold of Gohan's pants and promptly tugged them down to his knees.  
"WHOA HEY!" Gohan shouted in alarm, "what do you think you're doing?!"  
"Huh?" Videl looked down.

_He's...wearing...teddy bear underwear!_ Videl stared down at it as Gohan blushed in embarrassment.  
"Wow, Angela wasn't kidding," Videl said flatly, "you really do wear the type of underwear only a three-year-old would wear."  
"WELL IT'S NOT EXACTLY SOMETHING I INTEND FOR ANYONE TO SEE!" Gohan shouted as he squirmed.  
"Hm," Videl began with a smile, "she was right, too, it is pretty adorable."  
Videl rubbed her hands over the underwear.  
"Huh?" Gohan started.  
"THE TEDDY BEAR, I MEAN, NOT YOUR STUPID BUTT!" Videl suddenly shouted in alarm, now blushing herself.

Videl quickly resumed the spanking, and Gohan continued to squirm and protest. She wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from bouncing too much and started smacking his butt harder.  
"This underwear is pretty pathetic," Videl said as she paused the spanking, "I think we need to get rid of it."  
"You can't be serious, Videl!"  
Videl wrapped her fingers around the elastic of Gohan's briefs and slowly pulled them down to his knees, exposing his bare bottom. Videl blushed heavily as she laid her eyes on Gohan's plump buttcheeks.  
_Wow,_ she thought, _he's definitely in good shape._

"This must be pretty humiliating, huh, Gohan?" Videl asked with a smirk.  
"Yes! Now cut it out!"  
"Not until you admit you're the Great Saiyaman!"  
Videl began spanking Gohan's bare bottom. She alternated her smacks between one cheek and the other. His butt was already pink with her handprints and starting to become red. Gradually, Gohan began to submit to the spanking. Videl slowed down the spanks, making Gohan anticipate each one, while increasing the strength she put behind them. Each slap elicited a small squirm and a shout from Gohan. Every smack was its own embarrassing moment. Videl was taking great pride in this.

She then wrapped an arm around Gohan's waist and readjusted him across her lap, placing his bottom further up into the air. Suddenly, she realized she could feel Gohan's shaft on her thighs. It was becoming hard. She gasped.  
"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING THIS!" Videl shouted, her face red.  
"I'm not!" Gohan replied.  
"YEAH? WELL YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL THAT BASED ON YOUR ROD!"  
"My...?"

Gohan shrieked in alarm and quickly threw himself up off of Videl's lap. He stumbled forward and covered himself up with his hands.  
"OK, that's enough! I think I've learned my lesson now! Heh! Gotta go! Bye!" Gohan stammered awkwardly and went to take off.  
"Not so fast! Where do you think you're going?!"  
Videl launched herself forward and tackled Gohan as he was trying to pull up his pants. She sat on the grass and turned Gohan over onto his hands and knees, wrapping her left arm firmly around his waist.  
"I'm not done spanking you yet! And just for that, I'm gonna spank you twice as long as I had originally planned! Now hold still!"

Videl hoisted Gohan's waist upward, bringing his bottom into the air. She began spanking him hard and fast. Gohan kicked his legs and flailed his arms, clawing at the ground, trying to get away from Videl without using his super-human energy.  
_This is riduclous,_ Gohan thought, blushing heavily, _I could just turn Super Saiyan and be out of here in a second, but that would totally blow my cover! I just have to sit here and take it! Man, this is so humiliating! She's not letting up!_  
Gohan's butt was bright red as Videl made sure to slap every inch of it.

"Are you ready to admit you're the Great Saiyaman?" Videl asked as she continued spanking.  
"Yeouch! Oww! No! Ouch!"  
"Have it your way then. I could do this all day!"

Videl sat cross-legged on the grass and tugged Gohan back over her knees. She spent the next hour spanking Gohan's bare butt until both it and her hand were bright red.  
Exhausted, Videl took a minute to rest, keeping Gohan over her lap. She began rubbing and patting his bottom gently. Gohan blushed again, but was glad to have the break. Gradually, Videl began rubbing her hand lower, her eyes fixated on Gohan's bare butt. She lifted his hips up a little, forcing Gohan to spread his legs a tiny bit to keep his balance. Videl found her hand rubbing down Gohan's butt cheek, across his taint, until moving lower and...

Videl and Gohan's faces simultaneously turned red. Videl promptly shoved Gohan off of her lap.  
"All right, I think you've had enough," Videl said, standing up.  
Gohan got on his knees and began rubbing his bottom thoroughly as he whined and squirmed about.  
"Does that mean you believe I'm not the Great Saiyaman...?" Gohan asked.  
"Well...no."  
"Huh?!"  
"But my arm's tired and...well...I still have my suspicions."  
_You've got to be kidding me,_ Gohan thought, _I endured all that and she still thinks I'm the Great Saiyaman?! She's smart...but stubborn!_  
Videl looked down at Gohan, eyeing his lower regions. The two then caught each other's eyes. Videl quickly turned her back to Gohan, blushing heavily.  
"DON'T THINK YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK EITHER, GOHAN! I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW TO TAKE YOU BACK OVER MY KNEE FOR ANOTHER SPANKING! NEXT TIME I WON'T GO SO EASY ON YOU!"

Videl then ran away from Gohan, her black pigtails waving back and forth.


End file.
